


Shake the Buildings Out of My Sleeves

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Obsession w/ Bones' arms, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Second chapter added for smut, Short and Sweet and Silly, Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones wears a short-sleeve tunic.</p><p>Spock finds himself....affected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wrote a quick spones drabble about spock reacting to bones wearing a short sleeve tunic. set in aos, since bones often wore the short sleeve tunic in tos but we’ve yet to see urban’s bones wear it (edit: it was pointed out to me that for a brief, glorious moment we do see urban in the short sleeve tunic, and it's FANTASTIC. somehow, i never caught that despite watching into darkness a dozen or so times). short and sweet and silly, enjoy!

Bones startles when cool-to-the-touch fingertips graze his arm. He looks up from the PADDs scattered across the table before him and turns to face the owner of the fingertips in question. He’s only a little surprised to see who it is.

“Mister Spock,” he drawls with a grin curling at the corners of his mouth. “What can I do for you?” He lays on his accent heavily, but isn’t rewarded with an affectionate eye-roll as he usually is. Instead, Spock’s eyes stay intently focused on their mapping of Bones’ exposed forearms, nails dragging through the hair smattering his arm and across flesh that goose-pimples in the wake of the touch. The tips of Spock’s ears are a delectable flushed green, as are the apples of his cheeks, but the unrelenting focus directed at his arms has Bones a bit unnerved.

He waits a few moments longer, allowing Spock to take his fill and then some, before interjecting.

“Spock.” He even goes so far as to snap his fingers right in front of the Vulcan’s noise, and does so until deep brown eyes look up and meet his gaze. “What’s gotten into you?” He reaches out his hand to lay across Spock’s forehead, keen on finding a fever or some other anomaly. “I’ve never seen you like this before,” he murmurs with a twinge of concern coloring his tone.

Spock clears his throat and straightens his posture, but doesn’t recoil from Bones’ touch nor does he retract his own. “I seem to find myself unusually affected by the… sight of your arms.”

Bones looks down at his smock, a softer blue and short-sleeved, then flexes his arm so that the faint line of muscle bulges under his skin. “Oh really now?” He says again, accent once more heavy and thick and a bit obnoxious. This time, Spock returns his grin in his usual reserved manner, and the blush spreads across his face in an even green. “I never knew you had such a thing for my arms, darlin’, had I known, I would’ve started wearing these blues a lot sooner.”

Spock’s fingers trail down until he can brush two fingertips along Bones’ hand. “Again, I myself was not aware of how this would affect me.”

Bones grins. He can’t help but lean forward and brush a kiss across Spock’s soft pink lips, and he grins wider when Spock returns the pressure eagerly. “You’re getting awfully handsy, doll.” Bones jerks his head toward their hands, entwined together with Spock’s grip tight and far from the coy, delicate touch from before. “In the middle of sickbay and everything, my oh my.”

Spock’s blush bleeds down to his neck and past the collar of his own science blues. “Might I make a request, Leonard?” He asks in an even if hushed breath.

“Course, Spock,” Bones replies. His heart thuds in his chest at the words, at the delightful spark in Spock’s eyes that screams of mischief and promise.

“Would you be amenable to joining me in my quarters after shift this evening?”

“I’d be delighted to, Spock. Am I correct in assuming I should skip a trip to my own room to change into something more comfortable, and should report directly to you?” His tone is teasing but he feels a bit breathless as he speaks. Something about the thought of getting to fool around with Spock, knowing that of all things it’s a short-sleeved medical tunic that’s spurring it on, sets a fire in Bones’ gut.

“You are correct, Leonard.” Spock’s hands finally drop back to his sides and his blush fades as he schools his expression. “I will see you later, ashayam.” He hesitates with a glance toward the door before holding up two fingers expectantly.

Bones brushes two of his own against them in a well-practiced gesture and can’t restrain a full-teeth grin. “You bet your sweet ass you will, darling.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty continuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woke up the morning after finishing the first chapter and decided I needed to indulge in a second chapter. this one is nothing but porn, enjoy!

Bones rolls up onto the balls of his feet, hands clasped behind his back, as he waits for the door to open for him. He can’t hear anything coming from the other side, but he knows full well Spock is just beyond the door, waiting. Heat flares in Bones’ gut at the thought of their plans for the night. It isn’t as though they haven’t fooled around (and plenty more) before, but something about being the direct object of Spock’s lust is heady and dizzying. And that’s not to say the Vulcan is stoic and reserved in bed—far from it, but Bones has never gotten to see that spark in his brown eyes before today.

A spark that’s so _human_ , lustful and uninhibited.

Finally, the door slides open with a soft _swish_ and immediately a light green hand grips the front of Bones’ smock and hauls him inside. He’s barely over the threshold before the door shuts behind him again and Spock is crowding his personal space.

“Well hello there, darlin’.”

Spock replies with a breathy moan, soft and delicate. His hands roam greedily across the fabric of the short sleeve tunic until his touch trails to grab at Bones’ wrists. “You are here.”

For a brief moment, the hurried fog of lust dissipates, and Bones reaches up with a hand to stroke along Spock’s jaw. “Course I am, wouldn’t miss out on a night like this for the world.”

Spock looks up and meets Bones’ eyes, and grins; his white teeth peek through the split in his lips and he pulls at Bones until they’re stumbling deeper into his quarters. “You will not take this off,” Spock commands with a pluck at the sleeve.

“Figured as much,” Bones mutters in response. He leans forward to catch Spock’s lips in a kiss and teases his tongue along the seam of his mouth. Eagerly, easily, Spock’s lips part and Bones deepens the kiss in an instant. He presses forward so that their bodies are flush from chest to knee, and he chases the taste of tea and water in Spock’s mouth desperately. “What do y’want, Spock?” Bones asks as the kiss breaks. His words hit Spock’s parted and slick lips and Bones can’t tear his focus away from the pink flush coloring his skin.

“I would like for you to fuck me, Leonard,” Spock replies. He pulls back far enough to strip off his blue tunic, but Bones stops him before he can pull off the tight black undershirt. Spock raises an eyebrow, lips quirking, and drops the hem. The black shirt clings to each curve of his muscles and stretches tight across his biceps, and it has Bones burning with want. “I took the liberty of getting ready while I waited for you to arrive.”

A groan tears itself from Bones’ throat. “Oh, you’re trying to kill me.”

Spock huffs a laugh and in the same moment lets his black, federation-issue slacks drop to the ground with a thump. Bones’ heart skips a beat and he’s pretty sure he’s about to keel over when he realizes Spock isn’t wearing anything underneath the trousers. Spock’s hands hand loose and open at his sides and again, he arches a brow—a challenge.

“Definitely tryin’ to kill me,” Bones decides as he practically charges at Spock. He herds Spock toward the wall, then lifts him with an arm around his waist. Obediently, Spock’s legs wind around Bones’ waist and he braces himself on the wall for support. “You got yourself nice n’open for me?” Bones asks as he brings two fingers to Spock’s wet hole, tracing the rim teasingly. Sure enough, the skin is relaxed and damp and his fingers slide in easily. Spock sighs at the touch and clenches around the intrusion, in the same motion digging his knees into Bones’ sides impatiently.

“Please, Leonard,” Spock hisses, “hurry up.”

Bones laughs this time and withdraws his fingers. “Alright, alright, so needy, aren’t ya?” He grips Spock’s hips with one hand and struggles with his slacks with the other.

“Leonard, allow me.” Spock reaches out and guides Bones’ other hand to his hip as well before making quick work of the button and zipper. He shifts, graceful and fluid like water in Bones’ grasp to allow the slacks to slip down Bones’ hips, followed quickly by his briefs. Once bare, Spock strokes lightly along the swollen flesh of Bones’ cock; he teases his touch along the head, gathering drops of precome on his fingertips before gripping the base. Raising his gaze, he locks eyes with Bones and nods. “Please,” he says again, twisting his hips closer to his lover’s body.

Bones groans and pushes his hips forward; steadied and guided by Spock’s long, elegant fingers wrapped around his cock he sinks into Spock’s body on the first thrust forward. Spock pulls his hand back and licks his fingertips clean of precome before bracing his hands against the wall again. His legs tighten around Bones’ waist and his rolls his hips once.

“Can’t believe all it took was a damn shirt to get you like this,” Bones remarks as he starts to thrust, slow and deep. His fingers dig hard enough to bruise into Spock’s green skin; they leave dark green imprints in their wake and Bones licks his lips at the thought of his marks on Spock’s body. He keeps his gaze trained on Spock’s groin and watches as the slick folds of Spock’s alien slit part more and more with each thrust until the damp head of his cock is peeking out.

“That’s it,” Bones coos, “that’s good darling, c’mon now.” He mimics Spock’s earlier touch and teases the ridged head of Spock’s dick until he’s fully hard and exposed. “God, I could watch that all day.”

Spock keens. He grabs at Bones’ hands and pulls them to the wall. “I would like—Leonard, your arms.” His sentence is broken so Bones lets Spock maneuver him however he’d like—which results in Bones’ palms flat against the wall, Spock’s hands curled around Bones’ forearms, and their hips rutting together. Spock turns his head and presses open-mouthed kisses along the inside of Bones’ arm; he bites at an especially prominent bulge of muscle then soothes the ache with his tongue.

Out of the corner of his eye, he meets Bones’ gaze. The flush on his face is green but his lips are a bright pink, even in contrast to Bones’ own flushed skin. Idly, Bones spares a thought for the sheer amount of effort Spock’s putting into rolling his hips, the way his abs clench beneath the black fabric of his shirt. His thoughts quickly derail when Spock’s walls tighten around him rhythmically.

“Leonard—speak.”

It sounds almost like a command, but Bones knows better. It’s a plea, one that’s familiar to the both of them and one Bones is more than happy to satisfy. He leans forward to speak against Spock’s ear and relishes the shiver that wracks his lover’s body.

“What, Spock, like this?” He tilts his head just enough to nip at Spock’s earlobe and tug on the soft skin. “Want me to tell you how good you look like this? Fucking yourself on my cock like you need it more than air? Look at how wet you are, darling, all for me.”

Spock keens and his breath is hot against Bones’ arm. He nods mindlessly and his cock twitches between them.

“Y’wanna come, Spock? Come all over your shirt?” Bones hums then traces the shell of Spock’s ear with his tongue. “Or maybe you wanna come all over _my_ shirt, get me nice n’filthy, huh?”

Spock nods again and his teeth graze the sensitive skin of Bones’ arm. He sucks at the skin and leaves a bruising pink mark behind. “Please, Leonard, continue.” His voice is frustratingly even, if breathless, and Bones wants to hear him gasping and panting and moaning—not exactly a rare occurrence, but it takes a fair share of elbow grease to get him there.

“What do you want me to say, Spock?” Bones teases. He takes one hand from the wall, the one not currently being lavished by Spock’s mouth, and brings two fingertips to the spot just beneath Spock’s ear. He strokes his two fingers deliberately along the patch of skin with just enough pressure to send another wave of arousal shuddering through Spock’s body. “God, I love that spot on ya,” he repeats the motion as he speaks, over and over. “I oughta be teasing you on the bridge with that spot, comin’ up behind you and acting like, maybe, maybe I’m brushing a bit of dirt off your uniform.”

“Illogical, Leonard—?”

“Doesn’t need to be logical if I just wanna get my hands on you,” Bones cuts across Spock’s interjection. He switches to digging his thumb against the spot and feeling Spock’s pulse jump under the skin. The rest of his fingers curl around the back of Spock’s neck and hold him still. “I could tease that spot as much as I like and no one would be the wiser. I’d get you so hard and wet, by the end of shift you’d be beggin’ me for more.”

Spock turns away from Bones’ arm to stare at his lover straight on. Rather than a deliciously indignant glare in place, Spock’s face is open and soft and when he speaks it throws Bones off guard. “You do that most often without such blatant gestures of affection.” His nails bite into the skin of Bones’ arm and his mouth drops open, eyes flickering closed in arousal. His back arches even more, round like a bow pulled back and on the verge of breaking, his hips never relenting in their grind against Bones’ own groin.

“Je- _sus_ , Spock,” Bones hisses. He presses his thumb against Spock’s skin and thrusts forward hard enough to have Spock’s shoulders hitting the wall with a thud. Spock lets out a shout of a moan. It’s a noise that erupts from his chest and trails off into a high pitched keen, and just like that a dam is broken. Spock’s reserve cracks and each time Bones slides into the tight, wet heat of his ass, Spock lets out a deliciously drawn out moan. “That’s it, that’s it,” Bones murmurs.

His thrusts never falter and instead he pushes deeper and harder into Spock’s body; he revels in the sensation of hot, slick skin encasing him and milking him for all he’s worth. When Spock drops a hand to touch himself, Bones picks up the pace to match the speed of Spock’s grip.

“C’mon, now. Let me hear ya.” Bones scrapes his nail down the side of Spock’s neck. He starts at the spot just below his ear and keeps going until he hits the crook of neck and shoulder, feels Spock’s pulse pounding.

“Leonard— _Leonard_.” Spock is dripping with sweat and it’s matting his hair to his forehead. His bangs are skewed and sticky and they disheveled hair draws attention to the furrow in Spock’s brow, the way his eyebrows scrunch _just so_. It’s his tell, Bones has learned, a sign that Spock is close, just on the cusp of orgasm. “Please,” Spock says as he grips Bones’ arm tight enough to hurt, “make me come, Leonard.”

Bones groans and drops his head forward. He thrusts with abandon and watches, head against Spock’s shoulder, as his flushed pink cock drives into Spock’s faintly green tinged body over and over. He watches Spock’s long fingers stroke his own—deeply green, ridged and slick—cock with a hold that’s tight and quick. With Spock’s hand on his arm and his own forehead pressed against Spock’s skin, words fall away as the telepathic link between them burns strong enough for even Bones to feel.

It’s not always that the emotions bleed through blatantly enough for Bones to realize them, usually only when Spock is so overwhelmed that he can’t stop his own emotions from filling the void. Bones recognizes his own lust and thoughts cycling back through him in a feedback loop, but they travel with a glorious undercurrent of Spock’s emotions, his lust and desire and love for Bones. It’s an endless circle that has Bones shaking as his orgasm hits him hard.

He and Spock come in the same moment which only amplifies the sensations in their bond. He drives his hips forward once—twice—three times more before coming deep inside Spock’s ass. Spock’s grip on his cock stills as his body twitches, come spilling in spurts onto his black shirt and traveling nearly high enough to hit his bared neck.

Suddenly the pounding of both their hearts fades, replaced only with each of them breathing deeply. Neither moves for a long moment. Bones, once his lungs aren’t burning and his knees aren’t shaking from the force of his release, grins at Spock. He doesn’t speak as he helps Spock’s feet touch the ground, though he does lick his lips at the sight of his come dripping from his lover’s hole. He chases the sight of his come with his fingers and gets a shiver for his efforts.

“Leonard.” Spock chastises him but his blush is all the encouragement Bones needs.

“I think I oughta invest in more of these,” he gestures to the shirt clinging to his body with sweat. He crowds Spock against the wall and gropes at the globes of his ass with a touch that falls somewhere between lewd and endearing. “Get a couple just to wear around the quarters now and then.”

“I would get very little done,” Spock admits with eyebrows drawn together in distress.

“Too good for you to resist?” Bones asks. He doesn’t remove his hands from Spock’s ass as they start to waddle their way to the bathroom. Indeed, Spock’s hands find purchase in the smock that started it all, and he clings to Bones for balance.

“It would seem so, Leonard.” Eventually they make it into the bathroom attached to Spock’s quarters and only then do they separate. Spock moves to turn on the shower and Bones finally strips entirely naked. “But perhaps it _would_ be a good exercise in control.” Spock adds after a moment of genuine thought.

The inquisitive curve of his lips and the narrow look in his eyes that speaks of true scientific wonder has Bones laughing hard enough to cry. He keeps chuckling, even once they’re both under the spray of the shower and even when Spock tries to shut him up with a filthy kiss. By the time they’re crawling into bed together, a few more orgasms come and gone, Bones can’t help but let out a few stray giggles—not even as Spock shoots him an exhausted, exasperated stare.


End file.
